


du fragst dich, ob

by inmusikverliebt



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Gen, references to Tenth Doctor/Rose, social distancing doctor who edition
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmusikverliebt/pseuds/inmusikverliebt
Summary: du fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat.
Kudos: 3





	du fragst dich, ob

**Author's Note:**

> Was dabei herauskommt, wenn ich nachts gegen Mitternacht plötzlich an die Doomsday-Szene am Strand denke und mein Gehirn "social distancing doctor who edition" im Kopf hat. Ein bisschen ist es ein "Wie oft kann ich einen Satz anfangen und ihn anders enden lassen"-Experiment, I guess. Irgendwie keine fanfic, aber ein bisschen auch doch. Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. (Geschrieben: April 2020)
> 
> (Ich habe keinen Plan von Tags & Kategorisierungen. Hilfe.)

Und du liegst abends im Dunkeln und fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, den es in deiner Welt nicht gibt oder, besser gesagt noch, der in deiner Welt in Südwales liegt und vielleicht gerade genug Norwegisches an sich hat, um ihn dort zu vermuten, aber nicht besonders den Eindruck erweckt, er wäre ein Ort, an dem es einen letzten Spalt im Universum gäbe, der kurz davor war sich zu schließen.  
  
Und du liegst abends im Dunkeln und fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, zu dem sie den Rufen gefolgt war - sie war so sicher, dass es kein Traum war, und natürlich haben Mickey und ihre Eltern ihr vertraut, oder vielleicht haben sie sich nur ebenso sehr gewünscht, dass das Rufen echt war, dass er irgendwie zurückgekommen war, weil sie Rose einfach nicht mehr wiedererkannten.  
  
Und du liegst abends im Dunkeln und fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, als er auftauchte, durchsichtig und so weit weg, obwohl er da direkt vor ihr stand, und trotzdem doch wie immer; dieses Lächeln und die Haare, die manchmal in alle Richtungen stehen.  
  
Und du liegst abends im Dunkeln und fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, ob dieses seltsame, neue, ungewohnte Gefühl mit irgendetwas vergleichbar ist, ob du nicht nur wieder übertreibst und dramatisch bist, wo es nicht nötig wäre; immerhin hast du nicht gerade die Welt vor einer Armee aus Geistern und der tödlichsten Spezies des Universums gerettet und dabei deinen Lebensinhalt verloren.  
  
Und du liegst abends im Dunkeln und fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, in einem Universum, das ihrem eigenen so ähnlich war und doch so anders, ein Universum, in dem sie nie existiert hat, aber in dem ihr Vater noch am Leben war; ein Universum, das sich so vertraut anfühlt, und in dem sie die Gelegenheit hat, ihren Vater besser kennenzulernen, mehr als in den Stunden vor seinem Tod und mehr als dieses eine Mal, als sie versehentlich im London mit den Zeppelinen gelandet ist; aber auch ein Universum, in dem er nie existiert hat, nicht existiert, in dem sie ein Leben führt, das so anders ist als vorher, vor dem lebenden Plastik, vor Captain Jack, vor Satellite 5, vor den Aliens im britischen Regierungsviertel, vor dem Werwolf und vor all den anderen schrecklichen und wundervollen, vor allem das, Dingen, die das Universum so zu bieten hat.  
  
Und du fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen am Strand, in einer Welt, in der alles irgendwie ist wie vorher und irgendwie überhaupt nicht und alles völlig anders, ein bisschen, als ob der Weltuntergang noch nicht zu Ende ist, als ob er noch bevorsteht; aber immerhin, in deiner Welt muss niemand ganze Sonnen verbrennen, um mit jemandem zu sprechen, aber das ist wohl nur für Kommunikation zwischen zwei Universen nötig, und die gibt es ja schließlich so nicht - oder?  
  
(Und du erinnerst dich, dass Rose, irgendwann, nachdem alles vorbei ist, sie ist härter geworden, und doch hat sie immer auf ihn gewartet, du erinnerst dich, dass sie irgendwann seine Hand hält und es ist anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hat, er ist anders, menschlicher, hat nur ein Herz und wenn sie wollen, können gemeinsam alt werden, er ist nicht der, nach dem sie so lange gesucht hat, aber vielleicht ist es okay, wenn alles ein bisschen anders ist, als sie es sich vorgestellt hat.)  
  
Und du fragst dich, ob das ist, wie Rose Tyler sich gefühlt hat, dort in Norwegen, als sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Strand ankam.


End file.
